


Book Lovers' Day

by sidhe_faerie



Series: All Things Fandom Land [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Merlin Trilogy - Mary Stewart, The Mists of Avalon - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Book Lovers' Day

**Book Lovers**

**Submission 1:**  
**Book & Author:**Mists of Avalon by Marion Zimmer Bradley  
**Why do you love this book?:**  
This book uses historical records and blends it with pagan beliefs. This is a version of the King Arthur only from the perspectives of the priestesses of Avalon

 

**Submission 2:**  
**Book & Author:** The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by CS Lewis  
**Why do you love this book?:**  
I read this when i was younger and again more recently. I love getting caught up in the story and the writing pulled me along and kept me turning pages. I write a lot of fantasy stories and I think that The Narnia books have a lot to do with that

**Submission 3:**  
**Book & Author:** Mary Stewart's Merlin Trilogy  
**Why do you love this book?:**  
This is actually a set of four books (Wicked Day is the fourth) that follows the life of Merlin from childhood to his supposed death. This has a historical basis and implies that Merlin was the bastard son of a Roman governor.

 


End file.
